Last Kiss
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Warning: This is Daikari! It's a song fic based of the Pearl Jam song 'last kiss.' I don't own the song, digimon, or any of the charecters


Last Kiss  
By: Ty  
A DaiKari Fic  
  
  
Davis walked up to the door, and knocked. He heard a voice from inside the apartment.  
"I'll get it!"  
"No don't get up Tai, it's just Davis here to pick me up." 16-year-old Kari Kamiya opened the door.  
"Hey Dai. Hang on just a second while I grab my purse and tell Tai where we're going." She smiled at him, and disappeared inside the apartment. Davis swallowed, but smiled. He was finally going to ask Kari, the big question. He had the evening all planned out. First they'd drive to the outskirts of town, to the best restraunt he'd ever been to. Then on to a movie down town, and across the street for ice cream. Over strawberry floats, he'd ask her if she would be his. Kari once again appeared at the door, wearing a bright pink sweater and some white stretch pants.  
"I'm ready lets go."  
"Okay. We're taking my Dad's car, since mine's in getting a new paint job. Is that okay?"  
"That's fine Dai. Come on." Hand in hand the walked to the elevator, and down to the street.  
  
[b] Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world[/b]  
  
They got to the car, a little red Beetle Bug, and Davis opened the door for her.  
"In we go." He walked around, and opened his door. Sitting in his seat he looked over, and smiled at her. "Well what do you want to listen to Kari?"  
"Oh, I guess anything will be alright."  
"Okay." With that he popped in a tape, and pushed on the gas. They'd only driven a couple of blocks before they reached the outskirts of town. Kari was singing along to "Drive myself Crazy". Davis turned a corner, and a red car was in the middle of the road.  
"Oh my gosh! Davis look out!" He tried to slam on the breaks, but they were out. Reacting quickly he swerved to the right. He missed the car, but flew off the road. The car flipped a few times, and hit a tree. All Davis could hear was breaking glass and Kari screaming. Her screams echoed and everything went black just after they hit the tree.  
  
[b] We were out on a date in my daddy's car   
We hadn't driven very far   
There in the road strait up there   
A car was stalled the engine was dead   
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right   
I'll never forget the sound that night   
The screaming tires the busting glass   
The painful scream that I heard last[/b]  
  
Davis found himself surrounded by a white and pink mist.   
"Kari? Kari where are you?" He looked around, and spotted her figure in the distance. "Kari wait up!" He tried to run to her, but the faster and further he tried to run the further away Kari got. "Kari come back! Come back!" She turned to face him, her face pale and streaked with tears. Davis ran to her, and tried to put his arms around her. But just as he was about to, she disappeared, and his arms closed on thin air. "Kari no!"  
Davis opened his eyes. He was lying on some soft mucky ground, and ached all over. He heard voices and an ambulance siren. Rain splashed onto his face, mixing with the blood from cuts above his eye and to the side of it.  
"Someone, please…" He whispered, and tried to get to his feet. He was unsuccessful, and collapsed to his knees.  
"Lie still boy, let me take a look at you." Davis pulled away from the voice and hands.  
"No. I've gotta' find Kari." He groped around, half blinded by the blood in his eyes.  
  
[b] Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world[/b]  
  
Davis' hand touched something soft. Looking at his hand he could faintly make out a pink sweater. He crawled over to it, and found Kari. She was lying very still, her face as white as a sheet of paper.  
"Kari wake up. Open your eyes Kari." At the sound of his voice, she turned her head. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
"Davis?" He crawled closer, and pulled her head on his lap.  
"Hold me Davis, just for a little while. I don't want to die alone."  
"You're not gonna' die Kari. The ambulance is here, they'll help you."   
"It's to late for me Davis. I'm just glad you're hear with me, in my final minutes." Her body tensed and she gasped.  
"No Kari. You can't die. I love you, I always have. For your kindness, you courage, for you just being you. I was going to ask you if you'd be mine tonight. I'm going to ask you now."  
"Yes Davis, I'll be yours. I will always be with you." Davis pulled her close, and gently kissed her. Lovingly she kissed him back. But before they could break the kiss, Kari's heart stopped, and she died in the arms of her lover.  
"No Kari!" Davis called, as if trying to call her back. But even then it was too late. The Angel of Light was gone.  
  
[b] When I woke up the rain was pouring down   
There were people standing all around   
Something warm flowing through my eyes   
But somehow I found my baby that night   
I lifted her head she looked at me and said   
Hold me darling just a little while   
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss   
I found the love that I knew I had missed   
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight   
I lost my love my life that night[/b]  
  
The ambulance had to wrench Kari from Davis' arms. Tears where streaming down his face as he felt her limp form torn from him.  
"I love you Kari Kamiya." He called after it. He felt strong hands under his arms.  
"Come on kid. There's nothing we can do for her. But we can help you." He found himself placed on a stretcher.   
"No Kari…" He cried, his breath coming in gasps and sobs.  
"Everything is going to be alright kid, just take deep breaths and we'll make you all better soon." Slowly Davis shook his head.  
"No. You can't make it all better, no one can. Because my life was just torn from me."  
"Well, we'll do what we can. Just hang in there."  
"Yeah, I'll hang in here. I've got to, so I can go to heaven and be with my Angel again."  
  
[b] Oh where oh where can my baby be   
The lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world[/b]  
  



End file.
